


That Gay Chatroom Fic

by Rain_cloudsx



Series: Of Dolphins and Bicorns [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Basically it’s just a group chat fic, Brittana is endgame, Brittana supremacy, F/F, F/M, Hummelberry Friendship, Hummelberry create an online support group, Klam love triangle, Kurtana are the matchmaking duo, Kurtcheltana friendship, M/M, Mr Ryerson was never fired so the new directions doesn’t exist, No Beta, San likes finding ways to trigger Rachel and she’s making everyone help her lol, Texting fiction, Unholy Trinity Friendship, Updating tags as I go, Warbler Sam Evans, queer alliance, relationship drama in the later parts of the fic, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_cloudsx/pseuds/Rain_cloudsx
Summary: That random glee fanfic, where Hummelberry create a queer chatroom for McKinley. A sore excuse to write crackships and a Glee Texting fic.Current ships: Brittana, Hevans, Faberry
Relationships: Brittany Pierce/Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray/Rachel Berry, Sam Evans/Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez/Quinn Fabray
Series: Of Dolphins and Bicorns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014186
Comments: 53
Kudos: 81





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve already written 6 chapters. Texting fics are way easier to update than longer fics, so get ready to join this weird and whacky ride. Lol.

The world knew Kurt Hummel was gay before he even knew himself. It had always been a lonely place for him. With slushies and locker-bashes around every corner, you never knew if you were going to be safe. Come Freshman year of High School, and the fashion-forward countertenor was still in the heat of abuse the jocks brought with them after their summer growth spurts and was waiting for the day he could finally escape his black and white town. 

Rachel was the first friend Kurt made at William McKinley High. She was an arrogant diva, but her strength, ambition and talent was like a candle in the dark and she never seemed the stop surprising him. It wasn’t long before they did everything together. Rachel saved him from a shit load of depression and he was as grateful as it got. Another good thing about Rachel was that she had two Gay Jewish Dads and empathise on the ‘gay’ part. There was never a day when Kurt felt unwelcome in their home, and even though he would be forced to sing at dinner, staying up to watch Top Model, Drag Race or the Bachelor was always worth it. 

Fast forward to the start of Junior year and Rachel had her most selfless idea yet. After managing to convince Kurt to take her imagination seriously, they began their plan for a private chat-room for their anonymous queer classmates. They planted instructions and the chat’s code in hiding spots around the school, so you’d only know where it was if you were willing to find it. The plan seemed perfect and it only took two months of the new school year to pass before the club got its third member...


	2. The Third Member

| The Queer Alliance | 

Snixx joined the chat 

Snixx: hi 

Broadway_Dreamer: Hi!

Blackbird: Hi   
Blackbird: Welcome to the chat :) 

Snix: Hey   
Snix: Just u 2 then 

Broadway_Dreamer: Yes :) 

Snix: And gay? 

Broadway_Dreamer: I don’t know   
Broadway_Dreamer: I’m still questioning 

Blackbird: I’m gay.   
Blackbird: Dreamer and I are Juniors. What’s your pronouns?

Snix: I’m a girl 

Broadway_Dreamer: Same!   
Broadway_Dreamer: Blackbird’s a guy  
Broadway_Dreamer: Are you questioning two?

Snix: I know like girls, but no one else knows yet   
Snix: I’ve had plenty of boyfriends, but they don’t mean anything   
Snix: My two biggest crushes are on my best friends, which is kinda stupid   
because they’re never going to love me back. It’s a fucking mess. I guess   
that’s why I decided to join your little group of glitter rainbows.

Blackbird: Glitter rainbows?

Broadway_Dreamer: We’re glad to have you! 

Blackbird: Coming out is always really hard. It’s not fair we have to do it,   
but everything we go through only makes us stronger. Don’t feel guilty for   
taking your time. You don’t awe anyone your sexuality to anyone. The fact  
you came and decided to talk to us is such a big step already.

Broadway_Dreamer: Ooo   
Broadway_Dreamer: Look at you, Mr Inspirational :) 

Snixx: She’s right   
Snixx: Very inspirational   
Snixx: Also very gay 

Blackbird: Well this is a chat for gay teens 

Snixx: Obviously   
Snixx: U did call it the ‘Queer Alliance’ 

Broadway_Dreamer: Actually this was all my idea. I just got Blackbird to   
help :) 

Snixx: That means u know each other in rl 

Blackbird: Yep   
Blackbird: She’s my best friend 

Broadway_Dreamer: Awwww, you’re my best friend 2! <3

Snixx: Umm duh   
Snixx: That’s how best friends work   
Snixx: Blackbird can’t be your best friend and you not be his 

Broadway_Dreamer: Can’t I give love to my bestie? <333333

Snixx: Idk why that heart annoys me, but it does 

Blackbird: Mood


	3. Cheesecake

| The Queer Alliance |

Blackbird: No  
Blackbird: I’m NOT having this   
Blackbird: Cheesecake. Is. The. Superior. Desert.

Broadway_Dreamer: Cheesecake is NOT superior!!!! 

Blackbird: Cheesecake  
Blackbird: Is  
Blackbird: Life

Snixx: Seriously   
Snixx: R u still arguing about this

Broadway_Dreamer: That’s only your opinion   
Broadway_Dreamer: There are so many better deserts

Blackbird: CHEESECAKE IS LIFE

Broadway_Dreamer: NO IT’S NOT  
Broadway_Dreamer: CHEESECAKE ISN’T EVEN THAT GOOD 

Blackbird: How dare you 

Broadway_Dreamer: I   
Broadway_Dreamer: Just   
Broadway_Dreamer: Did 

Blackbird: I hate you sm 

Broadway_Dreamer: I hate you more

Blackbird: I hate you more!!!!!

Snixx: I cba with this anymore   
Snixx: Tell me why we’re friends again 

Broadway_Dreamer: Come on Snixx  
Broadway_Dreamer: You love us really 

Blackbird: Yeah Snixx   
Blackbird: You act like you’re better than us, but you’re online everyday   
Blackbird: You could leave at any moment, but you choose not to 

Snixx: All u 2 do is talk Broadway or have some sort of petty argument  
Snixx: Idk why I like watching so much   
Snixx: You’re just funny to me 

Broadway_Dreamer: Oh wow   
Broadway_Dreamer: My pain is funny to you, is it?!

Snixx: Yes  
Snixx: daily 

Blackbird: She doesn’t mean it 

Snixx: Yes I do   
Snixx: Dreamer can make anything dramatic   
Snixx: ‘I got slushied again! I’m going to die!’  
Snixx: ‘I have no boyfriend! Omg I’m so lonely and ugly! No one will ever  
love me! My life is over!’  
Snixx: ‘Everybody hates me! It’s not my fault I’m better than everyone else!’ 

Blackbird: She has a point 

Snixx: Hold on Lady Blackbird, I’m not finished yet 

Broadway_Dreamer: I am NOT lonely OR ugly!   
Broadway_Dreamer: But yes  
Broadway_Dreamer: It’s not my fault I’m more talented then anyone at  
this school

Snixx: *rolls eyes* 

Broadway_Dreamer: Wtf 

Snixx: I’m rolling my eyes at you 

Broadway_Dreamer: Blackbird, tell Snixx to stop being annoying! 

Blackbird: Only if you admit Cheesecake is the best desert :) 

Broadway_Dreamer: I hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg all the early chapters are badddd :( 
> 
> I finished chapter 7 yesterday. I’ll try to write lots of chapters on the weekend and then I can post 1-2 chapters a day. 
> 
> Also - Thank you for 1.2k on insta. You probably don’t follow me, but, umm, go follow me if you want :D


	4. My Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I haven’t said this already, there’s swearing in this fic. 
> 
> This is a warning.
> 
> (That’s how you do a warning, right?)

| The Queer Alliance |

Snixx: Have I ever mentioned I’m in the Cheerios?

Blackbird: Umm   
Blackbird: No 

Snixx: Well, Sue Sylvester is an ass   
Snixx: And when I say ass, I mean a right old bitch 

Blackbird: Whoa  
Blackbird: Language 

Snixx: She’s mentally draining   
Snixx: And exhausting   
Snixx: But her teaching methods always take us to victory  
Snixx: but no one  
Snixx: NO one   
Snixx: Hurts MY girl 

Blackbird: Your girl???

Snixx: The most beautiful girl God ever created   
Snixx: She’s perfect in every way   
Snixx: She’s my world   
Snixx: My girl   
Snixx: My baby   
Snixx: BUT SHE GOT HURT IN PRACTISE!   
Snixx: AND IT’S ALL MS SYLVESTERS FAULT  
Snixx: SHE MADE MY GIRL CRY! 

Blackbird: Calm down 

Snixx: DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE TELL ME TO “CALM DOWN” 

Blackbird: Well is she okay now? 

Snixx: Of course she is!  
Snixx: I looked after her 

Blackbird: Then it’s okay, right? 

Snixx: I guess so   
Snixx: But that doesn’t make it any less mad about it 

Blackbird: It’s normally to be angry when someone we love is hurt   
Blackbird: All you want to do is protect them, and when you can’t you fall  
apart because there’s nothing you can do to undo it.   
Blackbird: But she’s okay now. You looked after her. It’s ok

Snixx: Thanks pride parade 

Blackbird: What?

Snixx: Pride Parade   
Snixx: It’s my new name for you 

Blackbird: Just going to ignore that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter is when Brittany is introduced and after that the fic gets *better* and when I say that, it’s because I think I’m actually funny in Chapter 6 and 7. 
> 
> (Do ppl even read the notes? I always read then bc I’m sad like that.)
> 
> (Actually I don’t. Sometimes notes can be really long and I cba)


	5. Unicorns

| The Queer Alliance |

Snixx: Calling all gays   
Snixx: I come bearing news 

Broadway_Dreamer: Ooo   
Broadway_Dreamer: Tell us!!! 

Snixx: I told my girl I loved her   
Snixx: And she said she loved me two!   
Snixx: We had the hottest make out sex   
Snixx: I think I’m drunk on girl kisses 

Broadway_Dreamer: Congrats!!!

Blackbird: Too much information   
Blackbird: But I’m happy for you Snixx

Snixx: Good  
Snixx: Because I’m adding her   
Snixx: We need more members   
Snixx: And I got myself the best girlfriend in Lima Ohio bitches 

Unicorn_Believer joined the chat 

Unicorn_Believer: HI!!!!!!!  
Unicorn_Believer: ARE YOU ALL UNICORNS TWO?!?!

Blackbird: Huh?

Unicorn_Believer: When a pony does a good deed, they get a horn and  
become a unicorn and then they poop out cotton candy until they forgot   
they’re magic and then their horn falls off. 

Blackbird: Anyone else a little terrified from that story?

Unicorn_Believer: No!!!!  
Unicorn_Believer: Don’t be scared!  
Unicorn_Believer: A unicorn is somebody who knows they’re magical and   
isn’t afraid to show it!!! 

Broadway_Dreamer: Your girlfriend is adorable 

Snixx: Thanks Dreamer   
Snixx: She’s the cutest 

Unicorn_Dreamer: Thanks San!!!   
Unicorn_Dreamer: I LOVE YOU! 

Snixx: Love u 2 bby 

Blackbird: Holy shit   
Blackbird: I have no words 

Broadway_Dreamer: We’ve been texting THE Santana Lopez   
Broadway_Dreamer: The female Noah Puckerman is gay   
Broadway_Dreamer: What is happening in this world? 

Unicorn_Dreamer: I’m Brittany! 

Snixx: Bby the chat’s anonymous   
Snixx: Well  
Snixx: It was 

Blackbird: It was obvious who we were anyway 

Broadway_Dreamer: Kurt’s right   
Broadway_Dreamer: And saying who we are won’t hurt anyone   
Broadway_Dreamer: We’re all friends anyway 

Snixx: I had my suspicions you were Rachel Berry  
Snixx: Plus Kurt over there is the gayest of the gays   
Snixx: If anyone could make this chatroom, it would be you guys   
Snixx: I’m still not acknowledging you at sch  
Snixx: But u r my friends now   
Snixx: And I generally like this chat 

Broadway_Dreamer: Awww San 

Blackbird: We love you two <3 

Broadway_Dreamer: Team kurtcheltana for the win :) 

Unicorn_Dreamer: Go Unicorns!!! 

Broadway_Dreamer: Go Unicorns 

Blackbird: Go unicorns! 

Unicorn_Believer: San?

Snixx: Fine   
Snixx: Go unicorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaa!
> 
> I finished chapter 13 yesterday! 
> 
> Sam is introduced in ch7 and I think Q is introduced in ch9, but I can’t remember because I was writing so late last night. 
> 
> What about Blaine? Well, I haven’t written him in yet, but I have so much planned...


	6. Lunch

| The Queer Alliance | 

Unicorn_Believer: Dolphins are gay sharks 

Blackbird: What? 

Unicorn_Believer: Dolphins are gay shaaarrrkkkkksssss :)

Blackbird: Ok Britt 

Unicorn_Believer: What r u doing Kurtie?

Blackbird: I’m in the queue for lunch   
Blackbird: Have u seen Rach?

Unicorn_Believer: No :(((  
Unicorn_Believer: Idk where Quinn or San are either   
Unicorn_Believer: Can I find u? 

Blackbird: Of course Britt 

Unicorn_Believer: Yayyyyy  
Unicorn_Believer: Thanks Kurtie :D 

Broadway_Dreamer: Hi Kurt   
Broadway_Dreamer: Hi Brittany   
Broadway_Dreamer: I got out of class late, but I’ll meet u guys under the  
stands. 

Blackbird: Sounds like a plan :) 

Unicorn_Believer: Yes!   
Unicorn_Believer: First unicorn meeting   
Unicorn_Believer: I’ll go to the stands :) 

Broadway_Dreamer: Ok   
Broadway_Dreamer: Nearly there  
Broadway_Dreamer: Just trying to avoid the jocks   
Broadway_Dreamer: I’m NOT in the mood for a slushie

Blackbird: When is anyone in the mood for a slushie?

Unicorn_Believer: The sewers? 

Broadway_Dreamer: Britt, what are you talking about?

Unicorn_Believer: Last summer, I got lost in the sewers   
Unicorn_Believer: And slushies are really good on vacation   
Unicorn_Believer: I like the rainbow ones the best :))) 

Broadway_Dreamer: You got lost in the sewer 

Unicorn_Believer: I made friends with mice! 

Blackbird: Oh my 

Unicorn_Believer: Everyone thought i was on vacation   
Unicorn_Believer: It really smelt   
Unicorn_Believer: But my new friends helped me find the surface again

Broadway_Dreamer: How did you get lost in the sewers?!

Unicorn_Believer: I don’t know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know


	7. Sam I Am

| The Queer Alliance |

JustinBieber joined the chat 

Unicorn_Believer: NEW MEMBER!  
Unicorn_Believer: Hi!!!

Snixx: Hey JB 

JustinBieber: Hi  
JustinBieber: Is everyone gay?

Snixx: The only Straight I am is a straight up bitch  
Snixx: Unicorn’s my girlfriend 

Unicorn_Believer: <333  
Unicorn_Believer: I’m a bicorn :) 

JustinBieber: I’m pan 

Snixx: Nice 

Blackbird: Hi everyone  
Blackbird: Hi JB 

Snixx: Blackbird and Broadway_Dreamer are the founders of TQA  
Snixx: Blackbird’s gay and Dreamer’s questioning 

JustinBieber: Cool  
JustinBieber: How long has this been a thing for?  
JustinBieber: I’m a sophomore, but I only moved to Ohio this summer :) 

Blackbird: We only created the chat this semester  
Blackbird: It was just me and the girls until u turned up  
Blackbird: Finally another guy 

JustinBieber: That sucks man  
JustinBieber: But I’m here now  
JustinBieber: I used to go to a boys sch and EvErYoNe was G A Y  
JustinBieber: It was awesome! :D 

Blackbird: Everyone?

JustinBieber: Not everyone was out  
JustinBieber: But we were a bunch of a cappella singing prep boys who did  
the whole “bros helping bros” thing 

Snixx: Wanky 

Blackbird: Too much information 

JustinBieber: You’ve never had a handjob?!?!  
JustinBieber: You’re missing out bro!!!

Blackbird: no  
Blackbird: Just stop

Snixx: Wankyyy  
Snixx: I like this guy  
Snixx: But I think he’s gone and killed Kurt 

JustinBieber: Kurt, huh?  
JustinBieber: Pretty Name  
JustinBieber: I’m Sam 

Snixx: Hold on  
Snixx: Sam Evans?

JustinBieber: Yep  
JustinBieber: I’m Sam  
JustinBieber: Sam I am  
JustinBieber: And I don’t like green eggs and ham 

Snixx: For the new Quarterback, you have no game 

Blackbird: You’re that guy they decided to replace Finn Hudson with?

JustinBieber: Yeah  
JustinBieber: Why?

Snixx: Finn’s a legend  
Snixx: He’s too dumb and innocent, yet he still manages to be popular bc  
he dates my bestie Quinn Fabray (being head cheerio goes a long way on  
the social ladder) and WAS Quaterback.  
Snixx: You shouldn’t worry about him.  
Snixx: Who you should be scared of is Noah Puckerman  
Snixx: I’ve heard he’s coming after you for taking down Hudson 

JustinBieber: Thanks for the heads up  
JustinBieber: But I think I’ll be ok :) 

Blackbird: Stop it San  
Blackbird: There’s lots of Neanderthals at McKinley  
Blackbird: But the social ladder is always changing  
Blackbird: Sam will be protected by his jacket  
Blackbird: Like you’re protected with your uniform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it’s 6:40am, but I’ve decided I’m going to start posting one chapter before school and then a chapter after. Chapters 8-9 are introducing Sam and Quinn and setting up for chapters 10-14. That’s all I’m revealing for now :)


	8. New Names

| The Queer Alliance |

Unicorn_Believer changed name to Bicorn 

Bicorn: Hi unicorns! 

Blackbird: Hi sweetness 

Bicorn: Hi Kurtie :) 

JustinBieber changed name to Sam_I_Am

Sam_I_Am: Hi guys 

Broadway_Dreamer: Why’s everyone changing their names?

Sam_I_Am: Idk  
Sam_I_Am: I just felt like it lol  
Sam_I_Am: My name got kinda boringgg

Broadway_Dreamer: You’ve been here for a week

Blackbird: Rach  
Blackbird: It doesn’t matter  
Blackbird: It’s just a name lol

Blackbird changed name to Porcelain_Prince 

Sam_I_Am: Ooo Kurt  
Sam_I_Am: Love the new name 

Porcelain_Prince: Thanks Sam  
Porcelain_Prince: Sue gave it to me :) 

Bicorn: I love it two Kurtie 

Porcelain_Prince: I love your new name two  
Porcelain_Prince: It suits u :) 

Bicorn: <33333

Sam_I_Am: Yesss  
Sam_I_Am: Team Uncorn!!!

Porcelain_Prince changed the chatroom name to #MckinleyUnicorns

Broadway_Dreamer: W o w  
Broadway_Dreamer: I did not expect that  
Broadway_Dreamer: Kurt wtf

Porcelain_Prince: The old name was too formal 

Sam_I_Am: Agreeeeeeeeeeeed  
Sam_I_Am: The new name’s way better

Bicorn: Unicorn power!  
Bicorn: We are superior!!!!

Broadway_Dreamer: I give up

Porcelain_Prince: Mood

Broadway_Dreamer: Kurt!

Porcelain_Prince: What?

Broadway_Dreamer: Don’t ‘what’ me!

Porcelain_Prince: Ok 

Snixx: Lol

Bicorn: SAN!!!  
Bicorn: :)))))

Porcelain_Prince: When did you get here?

Snixx: I was here the whole time Pride parade 

Sam_I_Am: Pride Parade?

Porcelain_Prince: Ignore her

Broadway_Dreamer: San 

Snixx: What have I done to upset you this time your royal highness?

Porcelain_Prince: Lol

Broadway_Dreamer: Kurt  
Broadway_Dreamer: Santana  
Broadway_Dreamer: Not funny 

Porcelain_Prince: What did I do?

Snixx: If u don’t like us, then leave Princess

Broadway_Dreamer: BUT THIS IS MY CHAT!!!  
Broadway_Dreamer: I CREATED IT!!!

Porcelain_Prince: Rach, calm down  
Porcelain_Prince: How are you so triggered over changing the chat name?  
Porcelain_Prince: You’re so ridiculous 

Broadway_Dreamer: And you’re suppose to be my best friend 

Snixx: Ooo  
Snixx: Burn 

Porcelain_Prince: Santana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this exists because I was starting to hate the old names :(  
> I didn't know what to change Rachel’s to, so I left it, so, umm, leave suggestions?
> 
> I’m currently trying to brainstorm chapter 15 and onwards. I’ve been struggling to decide what will happen next, but what I do know is something we like to call
> 
> F A B E R R Y


	9. Head_Cheerio

| #MckinleyUnicorns | 

Snixx: Britt and I came out to Q today  
Snixx: She was pretty cool about it   
Snixx: So we told her about the chat  
Snixx: And she wants to be in it   
Snixx: Bc she’s questioning like Berry  
Snixx: And as u know, we are the unholy trinity   
Snixx: Starting together and ending together 

Bicorn: Just the way it should be :D

Head_Cheerio joined the chat 

Head_Cheerio: Hi 

Sam_I_Am: Hi Quinn   
Sam_I_Am: I’m Sam Evans 

Head_Cheerio: I know  
Head_Cheerio: You’re the new quarterback 

Porcelain_Prince: Hi Quinn 

Head_Cheerio: Kurt Hummel?

Porcelain_Prince: That’s me 

Broadway_Dreamer: I’m Rachel Berry  
Broadway_Dreamer: The one you wrote inappropriate things about in the girls bathroom.  
Broadway_Dreamer: You’ve been making my life miserable for years!

Head_Cheerio: The only person who has made your life miserable is yourself   
Head_Cheerio: I know what I’ve done in the past   
Head_Cheerio: And no, I’m not apologising 

Snixx: preach 

Porcelain_Prince: Not helping San 

Broadway_Dreamer: I cannot believe this   
Broadway_Dreamer: The group’s gone insane!!!

Porcelain_Prince: Ignore her  
Porcelain_Prince: She’s very dramatic 

Bicorn: Rachel doesn’t like the new name :( 

Broadway_Dreamer: It’s weird!

Sam_I_Am: Oh fuck off Rach

Broadway_Dreamer: ...

Porcelain_Prince: ...

Snixx: Wanky 

Porcelain_Prince: San 

Snixx: What?

Sam_I_Am: Sorry Rach  
Sam_I_Am: But unicorns are superior   
Sam_I_Am: You just need to believe 

Bicorn: Sam’s right!  
Bicorn: You need to stay positive!  
Bicorn: Then you’ll get your unicorn magic!!!

Broadway_Dreamer: Fine

Bicorn: Yayyyy :)


	10. I’ll Be There For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Kurt angst

| #MckinleyUnicorns | 

Porcelain_Prince: Hi all  
Porcelain_Prince: How is everyone?

Sam_I_Am: Hi Kurt  
Sam_I_Am: I just finished practice  
Sam_I_Am: Are u at home?

Porcelain_Prince: Yh  
Porcelain_Prince: Why?

Bicorn: Hi unicorns!!!  
Bicorn: How are you?

Porcelain_Prince: Hi sweetness  
Porcelain_Prince: I’m ok 

Bicorn: Just ok :((((

Porcelain_Prince: Sorry  
Porcelain_Prince: It’s just Karofsky

Sam_I_Am: What happened with David Karofsky? 

Porcelain_Prince: He always makes my life a misery  
Porcelain_Prince: Noah doesn’t target me as much anymore  
Porcelain_Prince: But it’s like Karofsky makes it his mission to make me feel  
like shit every single day  
Porcelain_Prince: He thinks he can beat the fag out of me  
Porcelain_Prince: It never fucking stops  
Porcelain_Prince: And now my ribs are bruised as fuck. They kill today.

Bicorn: Kurtieeee  
Bicorn: :(((((((((((((  
Bicorn: I’m so sorry 

Porcelain_Prince: It’s not your fault 

Sam_I_Am: You don’t deserve any of that Kurt  
Sam_I_Am: You are so much more  
Sam_I_Am: What he’s doing is wrong

Porcelain_Prince: I know  
Porcelain_Prince: It’s just so damn hard to keep fighting  
Porcelain_Prince: To stay strong  
Porcelain_Prince: Sometimes it gets too hard 

Sam_I_Am: You can always talk to me  
Sam_I_Am: I’ll be there for you  
Sam_I_Am: No matter what happens  
Sam_I_Am: I’ll always be there if you need someone to listen 

Porcelain_Prince: Thank you Sam  
Porcelain_Prince: But I think I’ll survive  
Porcelain_Prince: I’m in Junior year and I’m still alive  
Porcelain_Prince: What’s another two years?

Sam_I_Am: But that’s not fair

Porcelain_Prince: Well life isn’t fair 

Bicorn: Kurtie :(  
Bicorn: You’re the most unicorn of us all!  
Bicorn: You can do anything!

Porcelain_Prince: Sorry Britt  
Porcelain_Prince: But no amount of unicorn magic is going to make  
Karofsky stop. Life doesn’t work like that. If I want to be myself, I have to  
put up with the hate that comes with it and I’m not changing for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Future love triangles include: 
> 
> Kurt, Blaine and Sam 
> 
> Quinn, Rachel and Finn 
> 
> Quinn, Rachel and Sam 
> 
> All the ships that are planned to be in this fic are already tagged, but the only one I know is endgame is Brittana. 
> 
> //Thank you for reading. Day 5 and I have 550 hits. This is my first fic and I don’t have a long word count, so I didn’t think it would get good so soon! :)


	11. The Aftermath

| #MckinleyUnicorns | 

Snixx: Wtf  
Snixx: What   
Snixx: The  
Snixx: Actual  
Snixx: Fuck

Broadway_Dreamer: What’s going on San?

Head_Cheerio: We just came from Cheer practise   
Head_Cheerio: And Sam and Karofsky have had a fight  
Head_Cheerio: Finn said Sam won, but they’re both pretty banged up

Snixx: It was badass   
Snixx: Or at least Puck thought it was 

Broadway_Dreamer: But Sam’s a sweetheart! 

Snixx: Didn’t he tell you to fuck off?

Broadway_Dreamer: Yes  
Broadway_Dreamer: But that doesn’t mean he gets into fights!

Bicorn: He must of been sticking up for Kurt 

Snixx: You’re right BrittBritt

Head_Cheerio: Hold on   
Head_Cheerio: Does Sam like Kurt?  
Head_Cheerio: Like like?

Broadway_Dreamer: Maybe they’re just good friends?

Snixx: Rachel  
Snixx: Sam legit got in a fight   
Snixx: He didn’t have to   
Snixx: But he wanted to stick up for Kurt 

Head_Cheerio: Why would he risk everything for Kurt if he didn’t have   
feelings for him?

Broadway_Dreamer: Maybe...

Porcelain_Prince: Huh?  
Porcelain_Prince: What’s going on?  
Porcelain_Prince: Sam got into a fight?!?!

Bicorn: He wants to be your knight in shining armour Kurtie   
Bicorn: You’re his porcelain prince 

Snixx: Sam attacked Karofsky for you 

Porcelain_Prince: I don’t know what to say  
Porcelain_Prince: Is Sam okay?

Head_Cheerio: Idk   
Head_Cheerio: I think he had to go with Coach Beiste somewhere 

Porcelain_Prince: Oh my 

Bicorn: Don’t worry Kurtie  
Bicorn: Sam is a superhero   
Bicorn: He’ll be okay 

Snixx: Sam will be fine   
Snixx: U can’t suspend or expel the quaterback  
Snixx: The team’s finally getting good!  
Snixx: All they need is a kicker and, I can’t believe I’m typing this, but the  
Titans might actually win their first game in 7 years!

Head_Cheerio: San’s right   
Head_Cheerio: Beiste and Figgins need Sam too much to punish him.

Porcelain_Prince: I just want to know he’s okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /I’ll give you three seconds to guess who the kicker will be...
> 
> //You’re probably thinking, “Freya, wtf, you promised us Blam and now we’re getting Hevans?!?! Let me explain:   
> 1) Blaine isn’t even in the group chat yet. We needed another ship with Brittana, until Faberry finally get together and Blaine arrives.  
> 2) Hevan’s isn’t going to be endgame, but they’re together for plot convenience.  
> 3) If Blaine could just swoop in and date Sam, it would be boring. Trying to get back with your ex, while he’s moved on to someone else, sounds more interesting to me.
> 
> ///I started getting writers block, BUT I managed to FINALLY finish Chapter 15. It’s shorter and not as good, but it serves its purpose. Please excuse me, while I go read faberry to get inspired!


	12. Confrontation

kurtehummel invited Sam_Evans to a private conversation 

kurtehummel: Sam?  
kurtehummel: Are you okay?  
kurtehummel: Is everything okay?  
kurtehummel: What happened?  
kurtehummel: Are you hurt?  
kurtehummel: Sam?  
kurtehummel: Sam?!?! 

(1 hour later) 

Sam_Evans: Hi Kurt 

kurtehummel: Sam  
kurtehummel: Oh thank fuck  
kurtehummel: What were you thinking?!

Sam_Evans: He needed to back off  
Sam_Evans: I only wanted to help

kurtehummel: But u got into a fight!

Sam_Evans: It was the only way  
Sam_Evans: Sometimes u need to fight fire with fire  
Sam_Evans: Or fists with fists  
Sam_Evans: But the point is I only wanted to help  
Sam_Evans: And the fight was worth it  
Sam_Evans: Because now Karofsky knows if he keeps hurting you  
Sam_Evans: I’ll keep coming after him until he stops 

kurtehummel: Sam 

Sam_Evans: no  
Sam_Evans: Don’t say anything  
Sam_Evans: I don’t regret what I did  
Sam_Evans: And I never will 

kurtehummel: I don’t know what to say 

Sam_Evans: You don’t have to 

kurtehummel: Thank you for being there for me  
kurtehummel: No one’s ever beaten up someone for me

Sam_Evans: Then everyone else are dicks 

kurtehummel: Is it true?

Sam_Evans: What?

kurtehummel: Do you like me?

Sam_Evans: Of course I like you

kurtehummel: Like like me Sam 

Sam_Evans: What would you do if I said yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /It’s only just clicked that I have to write 14 chapters a week. I’ve just finished Chapter 18, so, err, I’m probably going to randomly start posting one chapter a day, until I run out lol. 
> 
> //Any requests for Faberry scenes?
> 
> ///When do you think Blaine should come? The plan is chapter 30 (giving me enough time to establish Faberry), but then idk if that’s too far away or not far enough.


	13. Yes

kurtehummel: I don’t know  
kurtehummel: I’ve never been in love 

Sam_Evans: Let me show you what love is 

kurtehummel: Ok 

Sam_Evans: Ok?

kurtehummel: Sam...

Sam_Evans: I like you a lot Kurt   
Sam_Evans: I really do   
Sam_Evans: I’d treat you like a king   
Sam_Evans: It’s all you ever deserve 

kurtehummel: What about everyone else?  
kurtehummel: Haven’t u thought about what would happen if anyone   
found out?  
kurtehummel: We can’t hold hands down the hall  
kurtehummel: Say I love you before class   
kurtehummel: Everyone would judge us   
kurtehummel: It wouldn’t stop   
kurtehummel: I can deal with it  
kurtehummel: But I don’t want you to suffer because of me anymore than   
you will or have already

Sam_Evans: I don’t care what the others think   
Sam_Evans: They’re not us  
Sam_Evans: And anyway  
Sam_Evans: I’m the quarterback   
Sam_Evans: Once the games start   
Sam_Evans: And I keep winning for the Titans   
Sam_Evans: No one will care as long as we’re winning   
Sam_Evans: I want to be with you Kurt  
Sam_Evans: And I’ll do whatever it takes   
Sam_Evans: Even if you say no, I’ll wait for you  
Sam_Evans: I promise

kurtehummel: Ok   
kurtehummel: I’ll give it a try

Sam_Evans: Does that mean you’ll be my boyfriend?

kurtehummel: I’d say yes, but you need to ask me first.

Sam_Evans: You’re so cheeky   
Sam_Evans: But you’re perfect :)   
Sam_Evans: Kurt Hummel  
Sam_Evans: Will you be my boyfriend?

kurtehummel: Yes   
kurtehummel: I’d love to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter :(((( 
> 
> I would dramatically change it, but, y’know, then I’d have to change the 8 other finished chapters after it, so no.


	14. It’s Official

| #MckinleyUnicorns | 

Sam_I_Am: Hi guys 

Bicorn: SAM!!!  
Bicorn: YOU’RE OKAY!!!!!

Broadway_Dreamer: What were you thinking? 

Snixx: It doesn’t matter what he was thinking as long as he won  
Snixx: You did win right?  
Snixx: I bet it was wanky 

Porcelain_Prince: Santana!

Sam_I_Am: Yes I won   
Sam_I_Am: And now Kurt and I are dating 

Broadway_Dreamer: what?

Bicorn: YAYYYYYY

Snixx: Wanky 

Broadway_Dreamer: I cannot believe this 

Snixx: Whatever Berry 

Porcelain_Prince: Rachel  
Porcelain_Prince: Please try to be happy for me   
Porcelain_Prince: You’re my best friend 

Broadway_Dreamer: I know  
Broadway_Dreamer: I’m just shocked 

Snixx: How are you shocked?!?!  
Snixx: I literally told you this was going to happen!!!!  
Snixx: But no!  
Snixx: You don’t listen you stuck up prick 

Broadway_Dreamer: How dare you!  
Broadway_Dreamer: Take it back right now!!!

Snixx: Let me think about it...  
Snixx: No 

Porcelain_Prince: Come on Santana   
Porcelain_Prince: Do we really have to fight over this?

Bicorn: Yeah San   
Bicorn: Be happy   
Bicorn: When Lord Tubbington kept stealing all my stuff to sell for drugs, I  
used to think of rainbows and unicorns to make me happy  
Bicorn: But now when Lord Tubbbington comes home from the streets with   
his dealer money, I think of you and then I’m not as mad at him anymore. 

Broadway_Dreamer: ...

Porcelain_Prince: I don’t know whether to laugh or cry 

Sam_I_Am: Who’s Lord Tubbington?

Porcelain_Prince: Brittany’s cat

Bicorn: He smokes weed 

Snixx: Briscuit, I don’t know what to say 

Broadway_Dreamer: Briscuit?

Porcelain_Prince: I think it’s biscuit and Brittany mixed together but who  
knows with these two 

Bicorn: Say I love you two Brittany 

Snixx: I love you two Brittany 

Broadway_Dreamer: I want to be mad but Britt and San are adorable  
together!!!

Porcelain_Prince: Ikr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I want to make a chapter longer, I add Brittana. I love them sm lol.


	15. Fuinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so bad, but I needed Quinn single and I was at a writers block lol

| #MckinleyUnicorns | 

Head_Cheerio: I’m breaking up with Finn 

Porcelain_Prince: What?

Head_Cheerio: Wrong chat  
Head_Cheerio: Sorry I was supposed to send it to San and Britt lol

Bicorn: YOU’RE BREAKING UP WITH FINN!?!

Head_Cheerio: That’s the plan Britt   
Head_Cheerio: He’ll always be my first love  
Head_Cheerio: And we had a good run   
Head_Cheerio: But I don’t think I ever loved him   
Head_Cheerio: Not even at the start   
Head_Cheerio: Our relationship was for popularity   
Head_Cheerio: And no   
Head_Cheerio: Just Because Sam is the new quarterback   
Head_Cheerio: Doesn’t mean I’m going to try and take him from Kurt  
Head_Cheerio: I want to take a break from guys   
Head_Cheerio: And just be me  
Head_Cheerio: You know?

Porcelain_Prince: Of course  
Porcelain_Prince: You’re doing the right thing Quinn

Head_Cheerio: I know 

Snixx: You go girl   
Snixx: You know Britt and I will always support you 

Bicorn: Yeah!

Head_Cheerio: Thanks girls

Snixx: That’s what best friends are for 

Bicorn: We love u Quinn <333

Head_Cheerio: <3


	16. The Greatest Star

| #MckinleyUnicorns | 

Broadway_Dreamer changed name to TheGreatestStar 

Porcelain_Prince: Someone finally decided to change their name

TheGreatestStar: I was born to play Fanny  
TheGreatestStar: It only seemed fit I’d use my name to honour my idol  
Barbra, until my time finally comes to sing on the broadway stage 

Porcelain_Prince: Oh please  
Porcelain_Prince: I could sing ITGS in my sleep

TheGreatestStar: Oh really   
TheGreatestStar: Then how come I haven’t heard you before?

Snixx: Don’t tell me we’re back to spamming about Broadway   
Snixx: Because I can’t take more of Wicked   
Snixx: Or Funny Girl  
Snixx: Or any other shit you think is life   
Snixx: And anyway  
Snixx: Kurt could probably sing I’m The Greatest Star better  
Snixx: Just saying 

TheGreatestStar: That’s not fair!!!!!!  
TheGreatestStar: You always take Kurt’s side!

Snixx: State the obvious much?   
Snixx: Of course I’m going to always back my Kurtie  
Snixx: He’s cute and unproblematic 

Porcelain_Prince: Did Santana Lopez just call me cute? 

Snixx: I do believe I did Kurt Hummel

TheGreatestStar: I hate you guys 

Porcelain_Prince: Come on Rach  
Porcelain_Prince: We’re your best friends!   
Porcelain_Prince: We’re Kurtcheltana supremacy 

TheGreatestStar: But I’m The Greatest Star!   
TheGreatestStar: Stop saying you’re better than me  
TheGreatestStar: I’m the MOST TALENTED person in this group chat!  
TheGreatestStar: And the whole school!!!!!!!!

Porcelain_Prince: You’re being a little overdramatic 

TheGreatestStar: Kuuurrrrrrttttttt  
TheGreatestStar: Stop being meannnnn :((( 

Snixx: Lol  
Snixx: This is just sad 

Porcelain_Prince: I haven’t done anything wrong lol

Snixx: Rachel is so triggered sometimes   
Snixx: Like wtf did we do? 

Porcelain_Prince: Idk 

Snixx: Lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Kurtcheltana because they’re the only reason I watch S4-6. :) 
> 
> Thanks for all the love with this fic. Xx


	17. Barbra Streisand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why this exists...

| #McKinley Unicorns |

TheGreatestStar: Hi everybody! 

Snixx: Is everyone ready?

TheGreatestStar: What do you mean is everyone ready?

Sam_I_Am: Yep :) 

TheGreatestStar: What’s going on?!?!?

Sam_I_Am: Barbra Streisand 

TheGreatestStar: What? 

Porcelain_Prince: Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo

Snixx: Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo

TheGreatestStar: Wtf 

Bicorn: Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo

Sam_I_Am: Barbra Streisand 

Porcelain_Prince: Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo

Snixx: Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo

Bicorn: Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo

TheGreatestStar: I am so confused 

Porcelain_Prince: Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo

Sam_I_Am: Barbra Streisand 

Porcelain_Prince: Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo

Snixx: Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo

TheGreatestStar: Wtf is this!!

Bicorn: Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo

Porcelain_Prince: Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo

TheGreatestStar: Guyyyyyyyyyssssssss

Snixx: Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo

Bicorn: Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo

TheGreatestStar: Whatever you’re doing it’s not funny!

Porcelain_Prince: Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo

TheGreatestStar: Why are there so many “woos”??!?!?!?!?!

Snixx: Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo

Bicorn: Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo

Porcelain_Prince: Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo

Sam_I_Am: Barbra Streisand!

Poreclain_Prince: Lol 

Bicorn: WE DID IT!!!

TheGreatestStar: WTF!!!!!

Snixx: It’s Barbra Streisand by Duck Sauce 

TheGreatestStar: WHY WOUKD U NAME YOURSELF DUCK SAUCE?!?  
TheGreatestStar: WOULD* 

Sam_I_Am: Idk 

TheGreatestStar: You guys are SO WEIRD!!!  
TheGreatestStar: Wtf was that all about?!?!

Sam_I_Am: Santana wanted to trigger u lol

Snixx changed name to Satan 

TheGreatestDancer: I hate my life

Porcelain_Prince: Mood 

Satan: Lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve reached 1000 hits! <3


	18. I Can’t Stop Thinking About You

| #Mckinley Unicorns | 

Satan: Hello losers I talk to for some reason 

TheGreatestStar: Hi Santana

Satan: Hi RuPaul

Head_Cheerio: Hey San 

Satan: Hi Q  
Satan: Everything ok?

Head_Cheerio: Finn didn’t take the breakup well  
Head_Cheerio: But I don’t regret what I did 

Satan: He’ll get over it 

TheGreatestStar: Loosing top position on the football team and then  
breaking up with your girlfriend is a huge blow 

TheGreatestStar: But I suppose he’ll get over it eventually like San said

Satan: It’s none of your business Berry  
Satan: It would’ve been worse if they’d stayed together 

TheGreatestStar: I know  
TheGreatestStar: I’m just saying I understand why Finn is feeling that way

Satan: w h a t e v e r

Head_Cheerio: I know you hate me, but your existence annoys me  
Head_Cheerio: San’s right  
Head_Cheerio: My life is none of your business  
Head_Cheerio: It’s not my fault you’ll forever stay single 

TheGreatestStar: What have I ever done to you?

Head_Cheerio: Idk  
Head_Cheerios: You  
Head_Cheerio: It’s shit not being able to get you out my head all the time 

Satan: Omgggg  
Satan: Q do u like Rachel?!?!

Head_Cheerio: What?  
Head_Cheerio: Of course not! 

Satan: But you just said you can’t get her out of your head!!!!!!!

Head_Cheerio: Yh  
Head_Cheerio: It’s really annoying  
Head_Cheerio: Rachel is all I ever think about anymore

Satan: I just—  
Satan: Wtf  
Satan: YOU LOVE RACHEL!

Head_Cheerio: No I don’t 

Satan: BUT YOU JUST ADMITTED IT!!!!

Porcelain_Prince: What did Quinn just admit?

Satan: Kurt!  
Satan: There u are!!!  
Satan: This is a scandal!!!!

Porcelain_Prince: Huh?

Head_Cheerio: I said all I think about is Rachel  
Head_Cheerio: Apparently that means I love her

Porcelain_Prince: omggggg  
Porcelain_Prince: Who would believe Quinn would have a crush on Rach

Satan: Ikr 

Head_Cheerio: I NEVER SAID THAT OMG!!!

Satan: Rachel Berry, you’ve gone awfully quiet

TheGreatestStar: No comment 

Satan: Wanky 

Porcelain_Prince: This is so dumb  
Porcelain_Prince: Lol  
Porcelain_Prince: They don’t even realise they have feelings for each other 

Head_Cheerio: omggggg  
Head_Cheerio: I don’t have a crush on Rachel!

Satan: Says you

Head_Cheerio: Wtf does that mean?!

Satan: Says you 

Head_Cheerio: I give up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Awww. The beginning of Faberry. :) I finished chapter 21 yesterday and they should be together by ch25 (fingers crossed)! 
> 
> //San’s the matchmaker now. Normally Kurtcedes is matchmaking supremacy, but Kurt has Santana now lol


	19. Private Show

RachelBabraBerry added QuinnFabray to a private conversation 

RachelBabraBerry: Why do you always think about me?

QuinnFabray: I told you  
QuinnFabray: Idk why  
QuinnFabray: Once I see u at sch, I can’t concentrate for the rest of the day  
QuinnFabray: You look like a drowned rat half the time  
QuinnFabray: And you manage to dress like a toddler and an elderly person  
at the same time  
QuinnFabray: But there’s something about you that’s different then anyone  
else and I haven’t worked out what it is yet.  
QuinnFabray: It’s not just at sch that I think about you either  
QuinnFabray: It’s like you control my thoughts  
QuinnFabray: If I have to sit through another one of your broadway shows I  
will literally scream for America  
QuinnFabray: Not that your singing is bad  
QuinnFabray: You’re just really annoying

RachelBabraBerry: I don’t know what to say  
RachelBabraBerry: But I think San’s right  
RachelBabraBerry: I think you’re always thinking about me bc you like me 

QuinnFabray: Didn’t you read anything I just wrote?!  
QuinnFabray: I  
QuinnFabray: Don’t  
QuinnFabray: Like  
QuinnFabray: You  
QuinnFabray: Controlling  
QuinnFabray: My  
QuinnFabray: Thoughts

RachelBabraBerry: Your hate towards me is just a coping mechanism  
RachelBabraBerry: You might deny it now  
RachelBabraBerry: But you have a crush on me

QuinnFabray: But I don’t have a crush on you!  
QuinnFabray: I swear!

RachelBabraBerry: If it makes you feel better, I think you’re really hot 

QuinnFabray: What?  
QuinnFabray: Really???

RachelBabraBerry: Yes 

QuinnFabray: Oh  
QuinnFabray: Ok  
QuinnFabray: Sure?

RachelBabraBerry: Yes Quinn  
RachelBabraBerry: I wouldn’t joke about something like that  
RachelBabraBerry: You’re hot 

QuinnFabray: You’re not that bad yourself 

RachelBabraBerry: Friends?

QuinnFabray: Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Spelt Barbra wrong every time - no I didn’t  
> //I mean I did, but just ignore it, it’s only one ‘r’ lol
> 
> ///I just finished chapter 22, which means I’m behind schedule. I’ll post ch20 later, but if I don’t get enough chapters done, I’ll only post 21 tomorrow. How I thought I could write 14 chapters minimum a week is crazy, so I need to slow down on the posting lol.
> 
> ////Thank you for reading the fic :))))


	20. I Love You Like A Love Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love Brittana...

| #McKinley Unicorns |

Satan: It’s been said and done  
Satan: Every beautiful thoughts been already sung  
Satan: And I guess right now here’s another one  
Satan: So your melody will play in and oh, with the best of em 

Bicorn: You are beautiful  
Bicorn: A like a dream come alive  
Bicorn: Incredible  
Bicorn: A sinful miracle, lyrical  
Bicorn: You’ve saved my life again  
Bicorn: And I want you to know baby 

Satan: I  
Satan: I love you like a love song baby 

Bicorn: I  
Bicorn: I love you like a love song baby 

Satan: I  
Satan: I love you like a love song baby 

Bicorn: And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

TheGreatestStar: AWWWWW!  
TheGreatestStar: That was so cute!

Bicorn: Thanks Rachel  
Bicorn: San and I are just amazing like that

Satan: Love u Britscuit <3

Bicorn: Aww  
Bicorn: Love u San <33333

TheGreatestStar: This is far too cute 

Porcelain_Prince: I didn’t know San had a heart  
Porcelain_Prince: But this is adorable!!!

Satan: I can be nice when I want to  
Satan: It’s just not very often 

TheGreatestStar: Nice?  
TheGreatestStar: San, you’re the cutest!

Satan: I’m not cute!

Porcelain_Prince: ...

Satan: Omgg  
Satan: I’m not cute!!!

Bicorn: But San :((((  
Bicorn: You’re really cute!!! 

Satan: Fine  
Satan: Maybe I am a little cute 

Bicorn: yayyy  
Bicorn <3 

TheGreatestStar: Totally just screenshoted this conversation 

Porcelain_Prince: Same Lol 

Satan: I hate you all sm  
Satan: Except Britt of course 

Bicorn: <3 

Satan: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like another night trying to watch Get Me Out Of Here, while hitting letters is in order, although I never seem to get anything done in my excitement of “happy place, happy place, turf Moore”. Hopefully I can write enough chapters to get one chapter posted a day, if not two, but I’ll update you once my Business and Maths tests are out of the way and I’ve finished writing a shit B section composition and videoed myself playing the whole ternary thingy for my music assessment.


	21. I’m Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how many spelling mistakes were in this, therefore, I cba to fix Babra to Barbra because I spelt it wrong EVERY SINGLE TIME AGAIN!!!!!! 
> 
> The next chapters are all longer than usual, so it makes up for the posting once a day. It won’t really make a difference because I’m still updating daily, but it’s the fact I haven’t written chapter 24 yet that worries me how behind I am. I’m not getting chapter 28 written and posted by Sunday. It’s just not happening lol
> 
> This chapter has more swearing, but you already know that bc I already swear a lot.

| RachelBabraBerry - QuinnFabray |

QuinnFabray: I’m sorry

RachelBabraBerry: For what?

QuinnFabray: I’m always horrible to you  
QuinnFabray: I shouldn’t treat you like that  
QuinnFabray: And I’m really sorry

RachelBabraBerry: I don’t really know what to say to that  
RachelBabraBerry: Thanks for the apology, but it’s usually my fault 

QuinnFabray: No  
QuinnFabray: I started it  
QuinnFabray: I’m sorry for throwing slushies at you 

RachelBabraBerry: I’m sorry for telling everyone you need glasses

QuinnFabray: I’m sorry for the whole bathroom thing 

RachelBabraBerry: I’m sorry for calling you a cunt 

QuinnFabray: Omggg  
QuinnFabray: I forgot about that lol  
QuinnFabray: It was actually quite funny looking back at it  
QuinnFabray: You coming up to me at the lockers, pissed, and dripping  
with that red slushie that matched the shade of your face. “Who do you  
think you are, prancing around like some blonde Barbie doll, when really  
you’re a fucking dickhead, you cunt!”  
QuinnFabray: Then, there was me, generally shocked at the tornado that  
was you coming at me lol

RachelBabraBerry: I was so angry at you!!!  
RachelBabraBerry: I was such a mood lol  
RachelBabraBerry: I planned to throw a slushie at you so you’d know how it  
felt, but then I didn’t want to ruin your hair 

QuinnFabray: Omg  
QuinnFabray: That’s so cute 

RachelBabraBerry: I still don’t understand why you remembered my whole  
speech, it was really mean :( 

QuinnFabray: I remember all our conversations  
QuinnFabray: But I forgive you  
QuinnFabray: I started it  
QuinnFabray: So it’s my fault rlly  
QuinnFabray: I’m sorry for all the bullying I’ve caused you in McKinley.

RachelBabraBerry: That’s ok  
RachelBabraBerry: I forgive you two <3

QuinnFabray: I’m glad we’re friends now

RachelBabraBerry: Same

QuinnFabray: Really?

RachelBabraBerry: Of course! :)  
RachelBabraBerry: I’m happy we can put our differences beside us and  
move on now. Our rivalry was wayyy too complicated and draining for  
everyone involved.  
RachelBabraBerry: It’s better now.  
RachelBabraBerry: And now you’re in the gc, so we can get to know each  
other better! It’ll be nice to have a normal conversation for once.

QuinnFabray: I agree  
QuinnFabray: I’m glad we can be friendly to each other now <3

RachelBabraBerry: Me two <3


	22. The News

| #McKinley Unicorns |

Head_Cheerio: We have news ppl 

TheGreatestStars: News?

Satan: You won’t believe this  
Satan: Even I don’t believe it and I saw it with my very own eyes! 

Head_Cheerio: I agree  
Head_Cheerio: It was a strange sighy

Satan: sighy 

TheGreatestDancer: sighy 

Bicorn: sighy 

Head_Cheerio: sight*  
Head_Cheerio: Really guys?

TheGreatestStar: Can I find out the news now?

Satan: Oh right  
Satan: Kurt Hummel is the new kicker

Bicorn: That’s the smallest player on the field, right?

TheGreatestStar: KURT’S KICKER?!?!?!?

Satan: That’s what I said!!!!

TheGreatestStar: I think I just had a heart attack  
TheGreatestStar: Why didn’t he tell me he was trying out?!?!?!?!?

Satan: Idk  
Satan: I don’t think he told anyone  
Satan: Sam probably convinced him to join  
Satan: You know  
Satan: For shower sex  
Satan: Or lockerroom sex  
Satan: Idk  
Satan: They might have a public kink or something 

TheGreatestStar: SANTANA LOPEZ!!!!  
TheGreatestStar: WTF!!!!!  
TheGreatestStar: THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!!!

Satan: That doesn’t mean he’s a virgin 

TheGreatestStar: STOP!  
TheGreatestStar: JUST STOP!

Bicorn: Last year, I slept with every Titan in our year :) 

Satan: Niceee

TheGreatestStar: Just Stop  
TheGreatestStar: Please just stop 

Satan: No way!  
Satan: I’ve finally found another way I can trigger you 

Porcelain_Prince: I did not become a titan for sex 

Sam_I_Am: Well, I’m open to whatever you want to do beautiful 

Porcelain_Prince: Not helping bby 

Sam_I_Am: But Kurtie :(((( 

Porcelain_Prince: We are not going to talk about our sex life in this gc

Satan: Wanky 

Sam_I_Am: So is that a yes or a no?

Porcelain_Prince: It’s a no Sam 

Satan: Boo!

Porcelain_Prince: Santana! 

TheGreatestStar: I can’t believe didn’t you tell me!!!

Porcelain_Prince: It was a last minute decision 

TheGreatestStar: But I’m your best friend!

Porcelain_Prince: I know  
Porcelain_Prince: And I’m sorry  
Porcelain_Prince: I’ll tell u next time something happens, okay?

TheGreatestStar: Fine  
TheGreatestStar: Ok 

Satan: Can we go back to Hevan’s love life please?

Porcelain_Prince: NO!!!

Satan: But we never talk about it!

Porcelain_Prince: Santana  
Porcelain_Prince: No  
Porcelain_Prince: Bad Santana 

TheGreatestStar: lol

Satan: Don’t bad Santana me 

Sam_I_Am: Bad Santana  
Sam_I_Am: Leave Kurt and I alone 

Satan: I hate you

Porcelain_Prince: I love you two San 

Bicorn: But I love you more!!!! <3

Satan: And I love you the most Britt <3 

TheGreatestStar: ...

Porcelain_Prince: You have to admit that was pretty adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked this chapter. Coming up is a Faberry Marathon. Will they finally get together? Well, I haven’t actually written it yet, but it’s coming!!!


	23. The Hummelberry Chapter

| Elphaba - Glinda | 

Elphaba: I think I love her 

Glinda: You’re going to have to be more specific than that 

Elphaba: *sighs*   
Elphaba: You know who I’m taking about 

Glinda: True   
Glinda: But I’m helping San find more methods of triggering you 

Elphaba: THE BETRAYAL!!!  
Elphaba: *faints dramatically* 

Glinda: Lol 

Elphaba: Kurt, this isn’t a laughing matter!!!  
Elphaba: Trading your soul to the devil   
Elphaba: My, my!  
Elphaba: What has happened to you?

Glinda: *shrugs*   
Glinda: Idk Rach   
Glinda: I guess I just got lucky in the friends department   
Glinda: And then I fell in love <3 

Elphaba: Oh god no   
Elphaba: You wouldn’t...

Glinda: What?

Elphaba: You’re still a virgin right?

Glinda: Yes   
Glinda: Duh

Elphaba: Thank god   
Elphaba: After everything san said...

Glinda: LMAO!  
Glinda: You know how dirty minded Satan is   
Glinda: But don’t change the subject   
Glinda: I do believe we started this conversation with the fact you’re   
crushing on Quinn again   
Glinda: What happened to “Freshman crushes stay in Freshman Year”?

Elphaba: You’re the one who liked Finn Hudson!!!!!

Glinda: Says the one who liked THE Quinn Fabray  
Glinda: And she was BULLYING you!

Elphaba: True   
Elphaba: But Quinn’s nicer now!

Glinda: Is she?

Elphaba: Idk   
Elphaba: She did apologise for what happened between us   
Elphaba: And we’re friends now   
Elphaba: But I don’t know if she fancies me or just pities me

Glinda: Why would she pity you?

Elphaba: Idk  
Elphaba: It was just a silly thought 

Glinda: All thoughts are important to you  
Glinda: There is no such thing as a silly thought 

Elphaba: How did I get such a smart friend?

Glinda: You forgot the ‘best’ in ‘Friend’ <3 

Elphaba: I love u sm Kurtie <333

Glinda: I love you more shooting star <3  
Glinda: But really  
Glinda: Now Quinn is single and we know she’s questioning, you’ve got a   
good chance with her!  
Glinda: Just stick to your heart   
Glinda: It never fails <3 

Elphaba: I’m so lucky to have you as my best friend!

Glinda: Awww  
Glinda: I love it when you’re cute   
Glinda: Thanks Rach   
Glinda: You have no idea how lucky I am to have you two


	24. Operation Faberry

| SantanaDiablaLopez - kurtehummel | 

SantanaDiablaLopez: Why is it taking so longggggg?  
SantanaDiablaLopez: I can’t stay patient for any longer!!!!!!

kurtehummel: Ikr  
kurtehummel: I wish they could just hurry up and make out already   
kurtehummel: get together already* 

SatanaDiablaLopez: Kurt Hummel, you cheeky bastard!  
SatanaDiablaLopez: Don’t pretend the making out comment was a mistake!

kurtehummel: Of course it was fake  
kurtehummel: But I don’t want to develop your dirty mind 

SantanaDiablaLopez: I love my dirty mind!  
SantanaDiablaLopez: Everyone loves my dirty mind!  
SantanaDiablaLopez: What’s wrong with a dirty mind?!

kurtehummel: A lot of things   
kurtehummel: Moving on  
kurtehummel: We need to come up with operation Faberry 

SantanaDiablaLopez: Right   
SantanaDiablaLopez: The first thing we need to do is come up with a new name

kurtehummel: What?

SantanaDiablaLopez: If we’re going to do this ourselves, we need a better   
name for it  
SantanaDiablaLopez: “Operation Faberry” is really basic  
SantanaDiablaLopez: We need something cooler and more secretive 

kurtehummel: Does it really matter what we refer this as?  
kurtehummel: What matters is Q and Rach finally getting together

SantanaDiablaLopez: Did you know that sometimes, you’re just as boring as   
Rachel? Why do you have to take all the fun out of things?

kurtehummel: But you’re making this hard for me on purpose!

SantanaDiablaLopez: Duhhh  
SantanaDiablaLopez: I’m Santana Lopez   
SantanaDiablaLopez: And I’m really not   
SantanaDiablaLopez: You’ve survived so much torment from the boys that  
nothing really phases you. Other people could get really pissed off with me,  
but you won’t even blink an eye. It’s impossible to annoy you verbally. Well,   
over text anyway.

kurtehummel: Thanks?  
kurtehummel: Now back to “Operation Faberry”  
kurtehummel: The first part of my plan is pretty simple  
kurtehummel: All I have to do is keep encouraging Rach to ask out Quinn   
and as Quinn’s best friend, it’s you’re job to help her understand she likes   
Rachel, so when Rachel finally asks her out, Quinn will say yes because she   
finally understands she loves her two.   
kurtehummel: If that fails, we move onto plan B. This is where you have to   
help Quinn understand her feelings for Rachel and then convince her to ask   
her out. I haven’t come up with any other plans, but if both plan A and B   
fail, I’m sure you can blackmail them or something. 

SantanaDiablaLopez: That was a lot of information   
SantanaDiablaLopez: But Yeah   
SantanaDiablaLopez: Sounds good  
SantanaDiablaLopez: I’ll help Quinn realise she’s in love with Rachel and if   
they STILL don’t ask each other out, I’ll make up some lies or blackmail  
them, right?

kurtehummel: That’s the plan :) 

SantanaDiablaLopez: I still think we need a cooler name for the operation 

kurtehummel: Bad Santana 

SantanaDiablaLopez: Really?  
SantanaDiablaLopez: That again?

Kurtehummel: Bad Santana 

SantanaDiablaLopez: Wait, seriously?  
SantanaDiablaLopez: Is that all you’re going to say now?

kurtehummel: Bad Santana 

SantanaDiablaLopez: Omg  
SantanaDiablaLopez: Kurt  
SantanaDiablaLopez: I’m so proud of you!!!  
SantanaDiablaLopez: I taught you well <3 

kurtehummel: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished chapter 27 yesterday, but I don’t like many of the chapters after this one, so I might rewrite them.
> 
> Thanks for all the love!!!


	25. Small Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me cringing at this chapter. So, what if I wasted all my weekend writing time planning my one shots for December? The next few chapters need MEGA editing, but I’m so behind on chapters in general. Blaine will be arriving soon...

| RachelBarbraBerry - QuinnFabray |

RachelBarbraBerry: Hi 

QuinnFabray: Hi Rachel  
QuinnFabray: Is everything ok?

RachelBarbraBerry: Yeah  
RachelBarbraBerry: But I was wondering if we could talk

QuinnFabray: Rn  
QuinnFabray: Or in person?

RachelBarbraBerry: In person  
RachelBarbraBerry: We could meet tomorrow  
RachelBarbraBerry: Some time at school?

QuinnFabray: Sure  
QuinnFabray: But why?

RachelBarbraBerry: I just really want to talk to you  
RachelBarbraBerry: But I don’t want to do it here

QuinnFabray: Oh  
QuinnFabray: Ok  
QuinnFabray: Well I have cheer practice before sch  
QuinnFabray: But I’ll be free after  
QuinnFabray: We can meet at your locker after last period 

RachelBarbraBerry: That sounds good 

QuinnFabray: Yeah?

RachelBarbraBerry: Yeah 

QuinnFabray: Anyways  
QuinnFabray: How are do you doing?

RachelBarbraBerry: I’m good  
RachelBarbraBerry: I’ve finished all my homework for the week  
RachelBarbraBerry: So now I’m just practicing my singing 

QuinnFabray: That’s nice  
QuinnFabray: You’re an amazing singer 

RachelBarbraBerry: Ik :)  
RachelBarbraBerry: Thanks 

QuinnFabray: I’m just chilling at home  
QuinnFabray: My parents are out, so it’s just me  
QuinnFabray: Finally there’s time to binge watch my favorite shows!

RachelBarbraBerry: I know what you mean  
RachelBarbraBerry: We always have so much to do  
RachelBarbraBerry: Sometimes we just need a break 

QuinnFabray: Exactly :)  
QuinnFabray: I think I have English last period, so I should be out early 

RachelBarbraBerry: I’ll be in the same corridor  
RachelBarbraBerry: But my last lesson’s Spanish 

QuinnFabray: I forgot you’re in the other class

RachelBarbraBerry: Yeah  
RachelBarbraBerry: Kurt got moved up to honours with Santana  
RachelBarbraBerry: So now it’s just me and Britt :(  
RachelBarbraBerry: I swear the only reason he got moved up was bc he’s in  
honours French and English. I’m wayyy better at Spanish then him!  
RachelBarbraBerry: Aren’t you in the honours two?

QuinnFabray: I’m In honours for English, French and the sciences. Now that  
I think about it, I have a couple of classes with Kurt. I normal sit with San  
and Britt, or some of the other Cheerios, so I never notice him.

RachelBarbraBerry: Kurt and I used to share all our classes, but it gets less  
and less every year!!!  
RachelBarbraBerry: Is Kurt ok?  
RachelBarbraBerry: He’s not lonely is he?

QuinnFabray: He’s fine  
QuinnFabray: He normally sits with the Asian Footballer  
QuinnFabray: I think his name’s Mike Chang 

RachelBarbraBerry: Do we share any classes this year?

QuinnFabray: Only Maths  
QuinnFabray: And Kurt, San and Britt are all there two 

RachelBarbraBerry: Yeah  
RachelBarbraBerry: That sounds right  
RachelBarbraBerry: I have to go  
RachelBarbraBerry: But I’ll see you tomorrow 

QuinnFabray: I can’t wait <3 

RachelBarbraBerry: Bye Quinn <3 

QuinnFabray: Bye <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love!


	26. Firsts

| QuinnFabray - SantanaDiablaLopez | 

QuinnFabray: I met Rachel after school

SantanaDiablaLopez: Really?

QuinnFabray: Yes really 

SantanaDiablaLopez: How did it go?  
SantanaDiablaLopez: What happened?

QuinnFabray: Rachel asked me out on a date 

SantanaDiablaLopez: OMG!!!  
SantanaDiablaLopez: Finally!!!!  
SantanaDiablaLopez: You did say yes, right?

QuinnFabray: Yeah  
QuinnFabray: I said yes   
QuinnFabray: But now I’m scared   
QuinnFabray: I’ve never been on a date with a girl before 

SantanaDiablaLopez: But nor has Rachel   
SantanaDiablaLopez: You’ll be each other’s firsts   
SantanaDiablaLopez: Britt and I were firsts  
SantanaDiablaLopez: And we turned out ok 

QuinnFabray: You’re right   
QuinnFabray: I still can’t believe Rachel Berry asked me out  
QuinnFabray: I’m actually really excited 

SantanaDiablaLopez: That’s a good thing!  
SantanaDiablaLopez: It’s wanky Q   
SantanaDiablaLopez: You’re going to be great together!

QuinnFabray: You really think so?

SantanaDiablaLopez: Of course!  
SantanaDiablaLopez: I’m happy for you Q <3 

QuinnFabray: I’m happy two   
QuinnFabray: When did I get so lucky?

SantanaDiablaLopez: You deserve the world Q   
SantanaDiablaLopez: You’re my best friend   
SantanaDiablaLopez: If Britt and I weren’t soulmates, we would be the  
power couple of McKinley! 

QuinnFabray: We’re iconic together  
QuinnFabray: I’m always my best when I’m with you <3 

SantanaDiablaLopez: Have a good time with Rachel!  
SantanaDiablaLopez: And tell me everything afterwards   
SantanaDiablaLopez: I want to know all the details!

QuinnFabray: Will do! :)   
QuinnFabray: Thanks for everything San <3 

SantanaDiablaLopez: Bye Q <3


	27. Mission Accomplished

| SantanaDiablaLopez - kurtehummel | 

kurtehummel: They did it!!!!

SantanaDiablaLopez: Ik!  
SantanaDiablaLopez: Q just told me!  
SantanaDiablaLopez: Guess we didn’t need the blackmail after all

kurtehummel: I’m so happy for them!  
kurtehummel: They’re going to be so cute together! 

SantanaDiablaLopez: Ik  
SantanaDiablaLopez: Now we just need to make sure they stay together  
SantanaDiablaLopez: Who knows  
SantanaDiablaLopez: The Unholy Trinity may have to become the Unholy Quartet 

kurtehummel: Nope  
kurtehummel: no no no no no  
kurtehummel: You’re not stealing my best friend any time soon 

SantanaDiablaLopez: Fine  
SantanaDiablaLopez: Rachel would just annoy us anyway 

kurtehummel: I just realised everyone in the chatroom is dating now  
kurtehummel: That’s so sweet!  
kurtehummel: And now they’ll be no drama 

SantanaDiablaLopez: Way to ruin things Kurt 

kurtehummel: Ruin things?

SantanaDiablaLopez: Well there’s not going to be any drama anymore 

kurtehummel: Really?  
kurtehummel: Really Satan?

SantanaDiablaLopez: What?!  
SantanaDiablaLopez: I just like drama ok!  
SantanaDiablaLopez: I’ll see u at sch tomorrow 

kurtehummel: See you soon Devilface 

SantanaDiablaLopez: Bye Lady Hummel 

kurtehummel: Bitch 

SantanaDiablaLopez: Pride Parade 

kurtehummel: I hate you 

SantanaDiablaLopez: I love u 2 

kurtehummel: <3 

SantanaDiablaLopez: <3


	28. I forgot to name this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in 10 minutes while watching supermarket sweep at midnight. I’ve tried to get rid of all the spelling errors, but you never know. I just know I haven’t posted in forever, and I created this shit because I have no chapters ready. Oops.

| #Mckinley Unicorns |

Sam_I_Am: 2 DAYS UNTIL DECEMBER!!!!

Porcelain_Prince: Thank Gaga :) 

Bicorn: YAY!!!!  
Bicorn: I LOVE CHRISTMAS!  
Bicorn: What is everyone wishing for?  
Bicorn: I’ve already started writing my letter :) 

Porcelain_Prince: Your letter?

Bicorn: Yeah!  
Bicorn: For Santa!

Satan: Don’t u dare tell her

Bicorn: Tell me what?

Satan: Nothing bby 

Porcelain_Prince: My first Christmas with a boyfriend  
Porcelain_Prince: I didn’t expect that at the beginning of the year 

Sam_I_Am: Well, bby, you better get ready bc we’re going full out for Christmas!  
Sam_I_Am: We should have a party!  
Sam_I_Am: All six of us! 

Satan: Ooo  
Satan: A party, huh?  
Satan: Any mistletoe?

Sam_I_Am: Yep :)  
Sam_I_Am: But I’m afraid Kurtie and I will be hogging it all night long <3 

Porcelain_Prince: <3 

Satan: Wanky  
Satan: But there’s no way I’m going to your party if Britt and I can’t get our  
lady kisses on :) 

Bicorn: Hell yeah!  
Bicorn: Lady kisses are the best! 

Satan: Q  
Satan: Rach  
Satan: You coming?

TheGreatestStar: A party sounds cool  
TheGreatestStar: I don’t normally celebrate Christmas  
TheGreatestStar: But I never say no to a performing opportunity :) 

Bicorn: YOU DON’T CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS?!?!?  
Bicorn: Why? :((( 

Porcelain_Prince: Rachel’s Jewish  
Porcelain_Prince: Christmas is celebrating Jesus’s birth  
Porcelain_Prince: I’m not religious, but there’s no way I’d miss out on  
presents. Rachel can’t celebrate Christmas because her Dad’s don’t  
believe in it.

Bicorn: Oh 

TheGreatestStar: It’s not like I don’t like Christmas!  
TheGreatestStar: And I really hope to sing carols with you guys  
TheGreatestStar: And have a duet with Quinn in the snow  
TheGreatestStar: Fingers crossed for a white Christmas 

Porcelain_Prince: Oh Gaga  
Porcelain_Prince: It HAS to snow this year!

Bicorn: I love it when it snows!  
Bicorn: It’s so pretty! :) 

Porcelain_Prince: IKR!!!!!

Satan: But snow is so cold 

Porcelain_Prince: Who are you?  
Porcelain_Prince: The grinch?

Satan: Listen Pride Parade  
Satan: If think I’m always moody  
Satan: I dare you to be around me when it’s cold  
Satan: Because it doesn’t get pretty  
Satan: The cold and I do NOT mix 

Bicorn: But San  
Bicorn: We need to build a snowman!!! :((( 

Satan: I’m sorry  
Satan: I just can’t do the cold 

Bicorn: :( 

Satan: One snowman  
Satan: No  
Satan: One snow woman 

Bicorn: YAYYYYYY!!!!!  
Bicorn: Thanks San!  
Bicorn: You’re the best girlfriend ever! 

Satan: <3 

Bicorn: <3333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / Thanks for reading this thing! If I have the time or inspiration, I’ll remember to write the party. 
> 
> // I don’t know when I’ll update next but hopefully I’ll be able to post once every 2 days or 2-5 times a week (depending on how many chapters I’ve written). 
> 
> /// I’ve started a screen caps account on insta. My username is @kurtany_screencaps
> 
> //// What do you think is going to happen next?


	29. The Transfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pathetic excuse of a chapter, but hey, this fic’s coming back. Yay? I have so many fics I want to write, but I’ll try to remember not to abandon this.

| Sam_Evans - blainedanderson | 

blainedanderson: I’m transferring to McKinley. 

Sam_Evans: I don’t understand. You love Dalton. It’s where you belong!

blainedanderson: Mom kicked Dad out  
blainedanderson: We don’t have the money anymore.  
blainedanderson: Do you have a glee club?

Sam_Evans: No  
Sam_Evans: Sorry 

blainedanderson: At least we’ll be together again  
blainedanderson: I can’t wait to see you! 

Sam_Evans: But only as friends  
Sam_Evans: I have a boyfriend, remember?

blainedanderson: Yeah ik  
blainedanderson: It’s ok  
blainesanderson: You were my best friend first  
blainedanderson: I’m happy you found someone

Sam_Evans: Thanks B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Klam triangle begins.


End file.
